Recently, there has been a high demand for capacitive sensor devices, which typically sense finger input to support stylus-based handwriting and sketching input. This is especially the case in the gaming, cell phone, and personal digital assistant industries, with devices capable of running applications as drawing or character recognition applications. The capacitive sensing devices used in these industries may be activated by a finger, a stylus, or other input object means. In most cases, the input object means are conductive means.
Some mobile devices using capacitive touch sensors have user interfaces that jam a large number of soft buttons and icons in a small input area. Given the size of a human finger, it may be difficult to activate one button in such user interfaces without accidentally activating a neighboring button or icon. For a touch screen interface, the use of a software magnifier that zooms in on the area of potential input by the user somewhat helps alleviate this problem, but this approach uses up valuable screen space, runs the risk of zooming in on wrong input options, and may confuse or annoy users. One alternative in these situations is to use a pen (also “stylus”) that has a tip smaller than that of a finger tip to activate the button or icon.
Some applications using capacitive sensing devices allow for stylus-based handwriting and sketching. When using applications for handwriting and sketching, the size of a stylus tip, the stylus' electrical conductivity and the stylus tip's ability to properly track a user's intended input are important factors for performance. The tip size determines the footprint of the stylus on the touch interface. If the tip is too small, the footprint is not sufficiently large to provide enough capacitive coupling between the conductive tip and the sensor elements. If the stylus is non-conductive or partially conductive, it may not provide sufficient signal to the desired sensor elements. The user may become frustrated by having to repeat the input. Also, if the tip is too large, leaving a large footprint, writing becomes awkward and unnatural. Furthermore, if the stylus tip trails behind the user's intended motion, the stylus may feel unresponsive to the user.